


No More Sorrow

by Kennywolf7



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennywolf7/pseuds/Kennywolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creampuff week submissions. OT3 Fluff to get us through this cold winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Hot Chocolate and Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. I'm sorry.

It was the first day all three of them could spend together since winter break started. They had wanted to spend the holidays together but they (mostly Danny) decided that they should use the time to see their families since Silas was always crazy during the school year and who knew  when things would just get _too_ crazy.  They tried not to think about how dangerous things got but it was hard to ignore. Carmella didn't really have family but she used it for some desperately needed alone time. The break went by quickly for all of them and when they reconvened they all realized just how much they missed each other. Distance makes the heart grow fonder and all that bullshit.  
  
The evening of their first day back they sat huddled together on a couch in front of a raging fire at the Summer Society house. Half of Danny's sisters were still taking advantage of their last day of break and the other half were sleeping because of the late hour so the house seemed like the best place to be. That and Perry had forbidden any kind of fire in the dorms since the blowtorch incident from last semester. Not to mention a fire place was a little more romantic then a trashcan fire.  
  
They had already exchanged gifts before the break because Laura hadn't been able to contain her excitement and had to give her gifts as soon as she could. So instead they just talked about what they did while they were apart. Carmilla listed all the books she had read, and which ones she would recommend. Danny talked about her hoard of siblings and how she had almost broken a bone or 5  when a brawl broke out over Mario cart. Laura explained all the traditions she and her dad had and about all the cookies they had made. Towards the end of Laura's story though her smile started to slip and a sad look grew in her eyes. 

 

"What's wrong, Creampuff?" Carmilla asked, her head in Laura's lap. 

 

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just..." Laura started then tailed off, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at herself  "No, it's stupid." 

 

"Come on, you can tell us even if it's stupid." Danny encouraged and squeezed the little aspiring journalist with the arm that was already around her shoulder.

 

"It's just, seeing my dad was great and all, but I wish I could have made all those cookies with you two, ya know?" Laura admitted and snuggled closer into Danny and ran her fingers through Carmilla's hair. 

 

The T.A. and vampire glanced at each other, and seemed to have the same thought. Before Laura could blink Carmilla was on her feet and Danny was pulling Laura up as she stood. The redhead led Laura to the kitchen where Carmilla was already started to get out bowls and measuring cups.

 

"Where do you frat girls keep the flour around here, carrot cake?" Carmilla called out as she opened another cabinet without any luck.

 

"Just sit down before you hurt yourself, Morticia." Danny said with a roll of her eyes and went to go help get the ingredients out. It only took a few minutes before Carmen''s black shirt was almost grey from the flour dust, and a few more minutes until Danny had some batter in her hair. Laura was practically bouncing in excitement as she tried to find whatever she could use to decorate their gingerbread cookies. Once the first batch was in the oven Carmilla got to work on making the hot cocoa, and not the kind that came in a packet either. This had milk and actual cocoa powder in it. A few other secret ingredients that Carmilla refused to disclose.

 

That was how they ended up curled up under a large blanket at 2 am, two weeks after Christmas ended, with a plate full of gingerbread men and cups of hot chocolate. Maybe it was the sugar rush or maybe it was just the joy of being in each other's company but none of the girls were tired, although Danny was starting to get a little slap happy.

 

"You guys are the best." Laura mumbled as she chewed through the third head of a gingerbread man. Carmilla just smirked and Danny giggled as she nibbled on her own gingerbread man. 

 

"Anything for you, sweetie." Carmilla purred.

 

"Yeah, anything." Danny echoed and nuzzled her nose int Laura's hair.

 

They fell asleep there, wrapped up in a blanket and each other as the embers in the fireplace still burned hot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then one of the Summer Sisters comes down to see the blanket about to catch fire and yells at them. 
> 
> Anyways I really am going to try and keep this just fluffy, hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Day 2: Welcome to the 21st Century

As a being who had been alive for over 300 years she had learned quite a bit about adapting. It was something she had to do in order to survive, especially when your mother was determined to make a sacrifice every 20 years and made you the lure. Sticking out like a sore thumb was something you did not want to do. There were always people like Laura who were trying to figure out the mystery of the girls disappearing. Part of keeping up the deception was keeping up with technology and pop culture even if it was idiotic. It wasn't that hard really, she had too much time on her hands for the most part so why not learn about the latest way to play music. 

It was fascinating really, how much technology had evolved over the years. Her biggest shock was when she had escaped from her coffin. Things had changed so much while she was locked away. She had a bit of a culture shock but even back then Carmilla had been adaptable. Compared to that the 21st century was simple. Sure she wasn't some kind of tech guru but if it was something that was widely used among college kids she also knew how to do it.

Her girlfriends seemed to forget this sometimes.  Just because she was three centuries old they seemed to think she was some geezer. Please, she might be old but she wasn't dead. Okay not DEAD, dead anyways. She made sure to use it to her advantage. When Danny left her phone lying out in the open as she took a shower before her she went to class for the day, Carmilla used the chance to nab the phone and change a few settings... Sure her plan wasn't fool proof but either way it would be priceless. She finished her fiddling in plenty of time and put the phone where she had found it. Soon Danny was coming out of the shower and Carmilla didn't even bother pretending to read as she watched Danny go through the motions of getting ready. The red head noticed the looks but didn't comment on it, only smirked with the barest of flushes on her face.

They didn't speak until Danny was ready to leave and it was only to say their goodbyes for the afternoon. They shared a brief kiss then Danny was out the door. The vampire was tempted to just follow Danny around all day just in case her plan hit a snag. She controlled herself at least for an hour before she went to go meet Laura outside of her classroom.  
  
Laura seem ecstatic to see her as always and they chatted idly as they made their way to the lecture hall where Danny's Lit class was. Technically Carmilla and Laura weren't taking the class but since it was a big lecture hall they often sat in on it just to watch Danny work. It was the last class for Danny so they would head back to the dorm, or the summer society house or maybe even go out on a date for once. Carmilla's cards were on the dorm room tonight... maybe sans one tall redhead depending how this all went. Danny would find it funny in the long run it might just take a few days.  
  
Her excitement must have been showing because Laura turned and asked her what she was thinking about. Carmilla said nothing because if she told the smaller girl she would probably guilt the vampire into not going through with it. Laura didn't push it, but there was a look in her brown eyes that made Carmilla believe Cupcake wasn't buying it either. She would find out soon enough.  
  
Carmilla had taken this class for credit a grand total of twelve times but she never enjoyed as much as she did this year. Danny didn't do much talking but when she did she commanded the attention of the whole class and held herself with an authority that was insanely attractive. There was about ten minutes left in the class when Carmilla set her plan into action. It was easy enough, all she had to do was use her phone to call Danny then wait...    
  
Instead of Danny's normal ringtone there came a low moan. Something straight out of a porno and the whole class went silent. The moaning kept happening and Danny's blue eyes darted about trying to find where it was coming from. Then the T.A. realized it was coming from her. Her eyes widened and she quickly scrambled to get her phone and silence it. When she was done the whole class was staring at the redhead, including the professor and Carmilla was actually shaking to keep from laughing out right. Danny quickly figure out who the culprit was and sent a full powered glare towards Carmilla. Laura's face was pretty priceless too, wide eyes mouth gaping open. That made it harder to not laugh. The professor only blinked then continued as if nothing had happened. Danny's face was practically as red as her hair but despite the embarrassment and anger didn't seem any worse for wear. 

Carmilla waited until the class was over to send the pictures of her new lacy underwear for Danny's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I may be writing this on two hours of sleep and drunk... I'm sorry
> 
> Edit: So I've slept for a few hours and edited this a little.


	3. Day 3: Ocean

Danny had always thought of herself as more of a forest girl, even before she joined the Summer Society. Whenever she had taken one of those personality quizzes and it asked where you would want to live she always picked forest. Those quizzes were pretty stupid for the most part but some of the results had turned out a lot more accurate than she would have ever guessed thanks to Silas. Being by the forest was truthfully one of the major things that had drawn Danny to the Summer Society when she showed up as a freshman. That and it sorority just sounded badass.

 

So it was really odd how much she was drawn to Laura and Carmilla. They had always felt more like...the ocean. Beautiful, with similar qualities to the forest, but at the same time so completely different. For one thing the ocean was endless, more so than any forest has ever been, even before humans had started cutting it all down. It was fascinating and meant you could explore it for your whole life and still find something new, but it was also terrifying.  Danny normally tried to keep a healthy fear of the unknown but only so she wouldn't do anything to stupid to get herself or those she cared about killed. When it came to unknown feelings with someone as deep and complex as Carmilla it was a whole different type of fear. Things with Carmilla were always sort of... unstable at best and she never knew if one wrong word would get them at each others throats or give Carmilla some sort of flashback back to a traumatic past event.

 

For the most part the ocean was calm, just like their relationship. Danny could close her eyes and just let the waves move her rhythmically, but the sea could also have terrible storms. Some times she could see them coming, take some time to batten down the hatches. Other times she didn't get that luxury. The storm would come when least expected it and the only thing she could do was tie herself to the mast and hope the ship didn't sink while she was attached. The water would crash against her, fill her eyes and nose and mouth until she couldn't breath.

 

Somehow it always turned out okay. The storm would pass and Danny would be alive, sometimes the ship would be damaged but she had the tools to fix it but most times her ship was just fine. The ocean could be cruel but it also be kind and had it's favorite. Like the unsinkable Molly Brown. Danny wasn't sure if she could consider herself a favorite of the great Hollstein Ocean, they hadn't been dating that long after all, but she was still alive wasn't she? They easily could have torn her apart, emotionally and physically, and not too long ago they would have had every right to do it. Yet here she was, warm sun on her front, cool water at her back, floating through.

 

It might not be the forest she had always thought of, but the ocean wasn't so bad, and it certainly had a hell of a view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not my favorite but hopefully at least some of you enjoy it more than I do hahaha


	4. Day 4: Blame it on the Alcohol and Waltzing

As a ranking member of Silas University's number one sorority, Danny Lawrence knew a thing or two about parties. In high school she had never really been a fan of parties, she found herself going to them a lot but mostly so she could look out for her friends (and sometimes her siblings). That was still the case when she went to college but suddenly the girls didn't needed her help as much, in fact she actually got yelled at a few times because one of her sisters was trying to get with someone and Danny had scared them away. It also wasn't until college that people started hitting on her in a way that was way to obvious to deny. Danny wasn't really good at dealing with the flirting but at least it started to make parties a little more enjoyable.

 

The first few times she had gone to parties with her girlfriends had been stressful as hell though. At the time their relationship was still mostly unknown by the student population. Partially because the three of them were still trying to work it out themselves and also making it "Facebook official" was hard when you were in a relationship with two people. Sure their close friends knew about it and some rumors had spread but that didn't stop people from hitting on her girlfriends. Danny had almost decked at least fifteen people that night. She only actually punched two guys.

 

The next party was much better. By that time word had spread that the three of them were off limits. Of course there was the occasional drunk flirting but nothing nearly as bad as the first night. Danny was sort of terrified what would happen if they tried to go out to a club or something off campus, but she was pushing that from her mind. Zetas and Alchemy boys were bad enough, but at least they lived in fear of Danny and Carm, normal boys were an unknown factor.

 

Today that wasn't what Danny was worrying about, no this evening she was afraid of becoming the third wheel. When the idea of a masquerade came up Danny was just as excited about it as everyone else.  Masks and costumes, what was there not to love? A few days leading up to the dance though Carmilla and Laura kept giving each other knowing looks and wouldn't stop talking about waltzing together. Danny was a little jealous but it wasn't anything bad, especially since she knew about the whole "waltzing" thing that happened before they had gotten together. Still after a few times of feeling like she was getting left out of an inside joke she was a little annoyed. She understood that dancing (at least a waltz) was a two person thing, but hello, she was standing right there! Eventually they would realize what they were doing and stop but it only helped so much.

 

Danny already had lost some of her original excitement about the dance but tried to act like she was just as pumped as she had been for her girlfriends' sake. It was a lot easier with a mask on. Danny had gone with a sort of "white knight" theme in response to Carmilla's teasing. it helped that the Summer Society had some really kick ass looking bracers and greaves. She looked more like a "White Hoplite" but the point got across. Carmilla of course had gone the black route while Laura had gone with a bright rose red dress and matching mask.

 

It started out just fine they made the normal rounds saying hello to people, got a few drinks, nibbled on some food, than the dancing started.  It was a college party so despite the fanciness of the dress code there was some party music happening. The three of them did some silly dancing, but also something a little more sensual. It was great and Danny was having tons of fun. Until the slow music came on.  Carmilla's eyes went straight to Laura's with a bit of a smirk on her face. Laura blushed and Danny knew it was her cue to bow out. 

 

"I'm going to get a drink." she stated with a forced smile and bent to give her girlfriends a kiss on the cheek. She turned and walked off the dance floor hoping one of them might stop her but they didn't. Danny went right for the drink table, poured herself a shot of tequila, and just downed it. It tasted pretty awful but she knew from experience she would need at least a few more before she actually felt it thanks to her height. She poured another and downed that too but apparently someone was watching her.

 

"Whoa , whoa, slow down, Summer Psycho!" Kirsch's familiar voice cut through the music to her ears.  She looked over at him with a glare, poured another shot, waited half a second, her eyes challenging him to try and stop her and took that shot without ever breaking eye contact. "Oooookay then." the Zeta held his hands up in a peace offering and Danny shrugged and he stepped closer, pouring himself a shot even though Danny's hand was still clutching the bottle. "You okay there?" he asked then took his shot.

 

"I'm fine." Danny lied, not even bothering to trying to sound convincing. Brody might be an idiot but since they had become "Bros" he had gotten pretty good at reading her. Not that she was very good at putting up a front but she had her moments. She felt him tugging at the bottle in her hand and she let him take it. She really shouldn't have taken those shots but she was pissed. She had all these AD (After Dean) feelings starting to resurface and she didn't like it at all. She honestly just wanted to leave, get some space to clear her head a bit, but that would definitely get Carmilla and Laura asking questions which would lead to a fight and ugh.

 

Danny felt something pressed into the palm of her hand where the tequila bottle had been, she looked and saw a red solo cup filled with orange juice. Although ten buck said there was some tequila in it too.  She let out a single 'heh' then looked at Kirsch who was smiling his dumb puppy smile. "Thanks." She mumbled and took a sip. Yup, totally tequila. 

 

Her eyes looked up to her girlfriends, waltzing together, looking at each other like their the only two in the room. They looked beautiful and for the thousandth time this year Danny wondered if she was just in their way. She felt Kirsch take up the space besides her, following her gaze.

 

"They are just dancing, Bro."

 

"Yeah, without me."

 

"I've seen you dance, I don't blame them." He said this with a grin and Danny rolled her eyes and punched him hard in the shoulder.

 

"Shut up."

 

"Okay okay! Jeeze! I'm just saying they probably want to dance with you too."  Kirsch practically pouted as he rubbed his arm.

 

"Maybe." Danny said with another shrug. Now Carmilla was whispering in Laura's ear and she didn't think she could make it. "Thanks for the drink, Bro." She mock saluted to her friend then walked away before he tried to convince her she was being over dramatic. She already knew that, she didn't need told, but she couldn't stop the jealous feelings. She went over to a small set of stairs that had led into the "Ball room". She slumped down with a sigh and sipped at her drink. Her head fell into her hand and could start to feel the alcohol she had so quickly downed started to take effect. It was't giving her the happy reaction she was hoping for. God, why was she being such an idiot about this.  She knew Laura and Carmilla loved her. They had said it with words, and showed it in their actions but Danny always felt so... insecure. Maybe because the two of them were a 'them' before the three became 'we', or maybe because Danny just didn't think she was good enough. Whatever the reason was it sucked and she just wanted it to stop.

 

"Come dance with me."

 

Danny felt her heart skip a beat and she didn't have to look up to know who was talking to her. Carmilla's voice was pretty distinctive, even when she was trying to impersonate people.

 

"I'm good, thanks." Danny grumbled without looking up.

 

"I'm sorry, did I make that seem like a request?"Carmilla said sarcastically. Danny looked up this time with a bit of a glare but Carmilla was holding her hand out.  She wanted to smack it away, stand up so she could tower over Carmilla and tell her to leave her alone. Suddenly she could see Carmilla's eyes softened even with her mask on and with it Danny's angry urges died. She let out a sigh but that was all she did to fight it and reached out and let Carmilla pull her up. They made their way to the dance floor for where Laura was waiting. The tiny girl took the last few steps to meet them and reached out for Danny's larger hand. Once she had it she brought it up to her lips and kissed it gently like the gentleman used to do. Then of course she grinned up at Danny and the redhead felt her heart melt. 

 

Then Carmilla was pulling her so they were facing each other and Laura stepped up behind her and nuzzled her face into Danny's back.  Laura moved the hand she was holding so both their hands rested on Carmilla's hip, the hand that Carmilla had went up and Danny found herself in a pretty recognizable position.

 

"What are you doing?" Danny asked although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

 

"We are going to waltz with you, Xena." Carmilla stated as if this was something normal

 

"We are going to look like idiots." Danny tried to explain but it only got a laugh from Laura.

 

"You think that is going to stop us?" Laura said with a grin that Danny could hear in her voice even if she couldn't see her face.  Without warning Carmilla started leading them in a waltz. At first it wasn't pretty, and it was a miracle Laura or Carmilla didn't end up with any broken toes but once they got into the rhythm of it they weren't half bad. They probably did look ridiculous but Danny found she didn't care. She was waltzing with her girls and they were looking at her like they were the only ones in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so returns Danny "Third Wheel" Lawrence. Sorry this was a little angsty... but it was nice at the end? XD


	5. Day  5: Picnic

It had all started when the three of them were sitting in room 307, having another Netflix marathon. Carmilla made an off hand comment that they really needed to find other ways to spend "date night", which launched a whole discussion about other things they could do together that would be like a date. The ideas ranged from dinner and a movie to going on an adventure to see if there really was a Minotaur in the rec center. While they weren't all on board for all the suggestions a picnic was one idea that got an unanimous vote. The problem was that they all couldn't agree on what the best idea for a picnic was. Danny and Carmilla were about to get into an actual fist fight over it until Laura came up with a compromise. Three weekends, three picnics. Each person was responsible completely for setting up one picnic and then they could decide which one they all like better together. There was a bit of a grumbled response and some smart ass saying they would all just vote for themselves but they were ignored and dates were set.

Danny got to go first. Neither of her girlfriends were surprised when she picked a forest. In fact if she hadn't Laura probably would have assumed she was a doppleganger or something. The Summer Society VP lead them to a small clearing. Everything was already set up a small fire was going, a large blanket was spread out on the forest floor and there was a basket in the middle. It was a little chilly so the fire was actually welcome as they sat with the back to it. From the basket Danny pulled out some really delicious looking sandwiches, some cut up fruit, a bag of carrots and last but not least....pie. French silk pie none the less. There was also blood for Carmilla which was mixed in with the the smoothies she had brought for drinks. It was the healthiest thing Laura and Carm has probably eaten for months but they both insisted it tasted delicious. Carmilla complained about the bugs but that was all and Danny considered her picnic a success. 

Carmilla's turn was next. Danny was teasing her about them going to the grave yard which Carmilla grumbled was not what she planned, although Danny was pretty sure she could see the vampire mentally crossing it off on the list. Carmilla's picnic didn't start until after the sun had set. The setting was on top of the astronomy building. When they reached the roof Danny nearly threw a fit, because instead of a blanket there was a giant brown bear rug, one that just had gone missing from the summer Society house two days ago. The only thing that kept Danny from pushing Carmilla off the building, ("She would totally survive, she's a freaking vampire!"), was that the dark haired girlfriend promised to return it as soon as they were done. Carmilla started the evening off with some wine that Laura was pretty sure was from last century. The food was mostly little appetizers, cheese and crackers and salami. Desert was of course chocolate, but it was bitter dark chocolate truffles. While they ate Carmilla told them the nicer stories of her past. Before they got down from the roof though they spent a little time doing things that made Danny nervous to return the rug back to her sisters.

The day of Laura's turn it was raining. They decided to wait a day... but it just kept raining.

"My picnic is getting ruined..." Laura said with a pout, face pressed against the window as she stared out at the down pour that was threatening a flood for the campus.

"Babe, it's okay we can just have it inside." Danny tried to appease her tiny girlfriend. Laura just sighed and brought a hand up to the glass only to let it trail down melodramatically so she looked even more pathetic. Danny looked over to Carmilla and made a wild gesture which let the vampire know Danny's plan of attack was just dragging her away from the window because Laura was being unreasonable. Carmilla agreed but had a little more patience. 

"Laura." Carmilla murmured and Laura's head turned as Carmilla brought out the big guns so quick. "Come over here and we will have your picnic here today and we can try again next week to go outside, alright? Danny and I don't mind, do we Clifford?"

"No, not at all!" Danny sputtered out when Laura looked at her. The journalist major seemed to think about it but then moved away from the window, pulling Carmilla and Danny into a hug. They stayed there for a moment before Laura pulled back with a big grin.

"Okay lets do this!" She shouted and pumped her fist into the air. A few second later she was throwing down a classic checkered picnic blanket. She pulled out a basket (they had all been sharing the same one) and starting to pull out packages of cookie after cookie after cookie...

"Laura... is this all you have...?" Danny asked, worried she already knew the answer. 

"My picnic, I get to pick the food!" Laura said slightly defensively. Danny just rolled her eyes and leaved forward to kiss Laura's cheek.

"Yes, Ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Littler shorter today but that's okay. I apologize in advance because I have no idea what to do with tomorrow's prompt.... it's probably going to be a mess....


	6. Day 6: Giants and Elves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gore and violence

"I really didn't think you would be this enthusiastic about killing your own kind!" Carmilla called out across the battlefield.  Well actually it was the lacrosse field but there were currently three giants running around on it so it was looking a lot like a battlefield. Laura might have been worried about the scream she heard Danny let out but she easily recognized it as one of anger. 

 

"I. AM. NOT. A. GIANT!" Danny yelled from atop of one of the giant's shoulders. Each word she shouted was punctuated with an ax striking into the giant's neck. The last blow was hard enough to actually make it through and the giant's head fell off,  forming a small crater when it landed. The large body started to fall and landed hard enough to shake the earth just over a foot away from Carmilla, who was just smirking up at Danny.

 

"Even for giants I'm pretty sure murder is a big deal..." Carmilla drawled, as if there wasn't another giant behind her starting to get out of it's dazed state.

 

"Listen here, you _elf_ , " Danny said through gritted teeth and jumped off the giant's corpse landing right in front of Carmilla, leaning down so their faces  were almost touching. "Don't make me squash you into the ground-"

 

"No, no, no, no, no! We are not doing this right now." Laura yelled as she finished reloading the crossbow. "Kiss and make up. NOW!" As if to prove she was not going to stand for any argument the Tiny freshman brought the crossbow up and shot it right at the second giant's eye.

 

"You heard the queen elf..." Carmilla practically purred in a way that had Danny convinced she had done this on purpose.  The redhead didn't grace it with a response, she just grabbed the front of Carmilla's shirt and crushed their lips together.  The VP had meant it to just be quick but Carmilla groaned into the kiss and dug nails into her hips. Suddenly there were tongues and teeth involved and Danny was tempted to push the mouthy vampire to the ground and just have her way with her then and there. A loud roar of the last giant tore through that thought. Well ... maybe not the last giant. They pulled apart, faces flushed, eyes dilated. 

 

"We are finishing this conversation later." Danny ordered but it felt more like a promise as her hand stroked Carmilla's chin. The vampire's grin told her that was exactly what she wanted to hear. They both turned towards the only thing keeping them from finishing what was started and charged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that happened.


	7. Day 7: Stars

"Did you ever think people would go up there?" Laura asked randomly as they stared up at the stars.  It was something that had become almost a tradition, when there was a clear night and warm weather they would go climb to one of the campus building's roofs and star gaze.  It stared when Laura and Danny had followed her on one of her nightly walks, trying to figure out what exactly it was Carmilla did when she was out at night. While the vampire had been really annoyed at first the next few times she started to find it endearing. While she definitely needed her alone time she did like  her girlfriends being with her doing things she liked to do. Plus having people cares was always nice.

 

The question was an odd one though and required Carmilla to sift through years and years of memories. The stars had always fascinated her, even as a child. Back then they were just something pretty to look at and hear stories about. Once her immortal life began she started to become even more enraptured with them. Stars, like her, never changed.

 

"No, not really. Even when they were going up in the rockets I kept expecting things to go wrong."  Carmilla said honestly as she played with Laura's hair in one hand and Danny's long fingers in the other.

 

"Would you ever want to go into space?" Danny questioned this time, shifting slightly so she could look at Carmilla's face.

 

"No, I think it would ruin it." Carmilla shrugged.

 

"I think it would be awesome." Danny countered but didn't offer more of an argument than that. Carmilla let out a small snort of a laugh. Her big warrior must be tired if she wasn't going to push it.

 

"I would rather do this, lay down with the people I love, than wonder if a vampire could survive the vacuum of space if my suit rips." The oldest girl drawled with a slight roll of her eyes.

 

"Awwww, Carm that's so cute!" Laura bubbled out and snuggled further into the vampire.  Although she froze when she realized what she had said and clarified herself. "Not the vacuum part, the loving us part."

 

"I figured cupcake." Carmilla assured and leaned the short distance to place a kiss on Laura's head while Danny started bursting out in laughter at Laura's fumble. Carmilla had spent over three centuries staring at the stars and they had always made her feel so small and alone. Not any more, not since she finally found something to live for on this earth. She knew her girlfriends would not be here forever like her or the stars but she was going to etch every moment with them into her memory and into her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And THE END. Thank you for sticking with me for this week! Mostly just glad I did every day on time hahaha


End file.
